United We Stand (episode)
This is an article for the United We Stand (episode). Do you mean United We Stand (Historical Event)? United We Stand is the third episode of Liberty's Kids. Premise James, Sarah, and Henri learned the difference between the cry for independence and mob rule. Summary In this episode, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Mr. Parker and his sailor friends are being warned by their boss that America is getting very heated and to leave the politics on board and don't bring any back when returning. September 1774, Sarah Phillips wrote to her Mother about what Benjamin Franklin told the latter earlier, about Parliament's reaction to the Boston Tea Party and that the thirteen colonies are sending representatives to assemble in the Continental Congress to draft a response to Parliament. While printing out the last of the Adams pamphlets, James and Sarah were talking about which side is right and reasonable; the young Hiller remarks that giving the Canada the Ohio River, means that the lives lost during the French and Indian War were for naught, whereas Sarah states that Parliament's demand that the tea dump by Boston must be paid is reasonable. Making their way to the Pennsylvania Gazette, John Adams is telling his cousin, Samuel Adams, that he wants these very important pamphlets to be distribute throughout Boston immediately, despite the fact that the British cannons are targeted at them. Moses tells them that the pamphlets are nearly done. He then asks if the kids remembered Samuel, James says of course, since they were at the Boston Tea Party that night; then they were introduced to John Adams, who defended some British soldiers' innocence at the Boston Massacre. John defended himself from James' accussations, saying that the soldiers were not guilty. Sarah admired John Adams for doing that, though the latter stated he had justice on his side. Whereas those involved in the "Massacre" were not Patriots but were a drunken mob spoiling for a fight. He warns James to learn the difference, since "Mob rule can just be as tyrannical as the Crown." James, Sarah, and Henry were recruited to deliver the pamphlets to Abigail Adams. That night, while passing in an alleyway to their meeting spot, the kids saw Mr. Parker encountering an unsavory mob, who proceeds to tar and feather him. Meanwhile, James thinks that it's going to be insanely funny when the sailor gets tarred and feathered, remarking that he'll look like an owl. Thirty minutes later, while loading some bags of food and supplies into wagons. Sarah remarks why aren't they writing about the food and supplies that are smuggled into Boston? Going as far to say "Isn't this more of a story, than that unfortunate sailor?" Plus, the food and supplies was donated from four different colonies. The young Loyalist even thought that the Thirteen Colonies regarded themselves as separate countries, until James explains, "They did until Parliment closed down Boston harbor." The mob returned with a tarred and feathered Mr. Parker, James got swept up with the bullying. Before the kids left to help the wagon drivers travel to Philadelphia, since night travel will be easier by full moon. Some days later, in the morning in the Pennsylvania Gazette. James decides to show Moses his new headline, "Hooty-Hoot Gets the Boot." Since the mob kicked Mr. Parker after cutting him loose, Moses disagrees, rebuking him, reminding James about John Adams' warning about mob tyranny? The young Hiller even remarks that John Adams could learn a thing or two from "Novanglus." Until, Moses explains that Novanglus and John Adams are one and the same. Moses then send him to deliver a huge paper stock to Congress. In the New England Countryside, Sarah's amazed at how beautiful the land is, more beautiful than how her father descibed in his letters. She explains that the Americans are really uncommon, with their desire to learn more of what's going on and their willingness to share with their fellow Colonials, gives the young Phillips hope for mankind. Carpenter's Hall, Philadelphia Samuel Adams ranted to his cousin, about Congress, wondering have they not understand the suffering going on in Boston. John tells him patience, they'll use facts and evidence to argue their case. Back to Sarah, she continues writing about her adventures with the convoy. The latter encountered an elderly farmer, who wants to donate the remainding flock of his sheep to Boston, but the wagonmaster was worried that the sheep will slow them down. Sarah came up with an idea, have Henri drive the sheep all the way. In Philadelphia, Patrick Henry is speaking in Congress in their first meeting, arguing against the Intolerable Acts. James Hiller tries to strike a deal with one of members there, saying that he'll tell him all the politicans that he knows but the old man states "He knows everyone." The debates whether they should make Parliment repeal the Intolerable Acts, ask the king, or not continued, until John Adams broke the news that English war ships fired on Boston! As Sarah, Henri, and the wagoneers' journey comes to an end, they are met by Abigail Adams. She apologizes to Sarah, lamenting that her brazen husband sent the teenager girl on this journey. The reporter replied that she loved the journey, though Sarah asked if Abigail was safe because they got news about the attacks. Informed that there was nothing, saved General Gage putting up some extra patrols. They still need a way to get the pamphlets into Boston, Henri volunteers his sheep squardron. That night, Moses asked about the Carpenter's Hall Congress meeting. James responded how the debate has gone. - One group of delegates wants Parliment to repeal, while the other group wants the king to help them. James even answering Moses' questions and began writing them down. The reason why the young reporter is a bit glum, is because they're talking about it instead of fighting it out. It turns out that the moderate delegates will petition King George III to fix it with Parliment. James lamented that it would be weeks, until a response from England comes. He asked Moses to allow him to report on the news about the sailor that got tarred and feathered, since it's "Patriotic and funny." Moses made arrangements. Later, both Moses and James Hiller visited the Doctor, who lets them in. It turns out that Mr. Parker is in a great deal of pain, bed ridden for a month or more. The Doctor explains the aftermath of tarring and feathering, even stating that the mob used the Patriot cause to beat and robbed Mr. Parker of his hard earn payment. James begins his interview with Mr. Parker. Meanwhile on the way to Boston, ungentlemanly redcoats stop and asked about the wagons. But they intend to rob and pocket the money for themselves. Moses encourages the teenager to "Stick to the facts." Hiller then asks the bedridden sailor, "Is there anything he can do?" Sarah mentions her father and Abigail Adams asks which one of them wants to sign for the wagons, even adding that General Gage would like to know WHO took the supplies and food. That made them changed their minds. The journey continued, that night Henri and his sheep friends scared away a small redcoat patrol. Once the wagon supplies reach Boston, Henri, Sarah, and a few volunteers returned to Philadelphia. Sarah went to John Adam's house carrying a letter from his wife. When he got the letter, Adams thanks Sarah, revealing that he's worried about her. The latter relay a message that Abigail wishes that her husband writes to her more. Later, John Adams made arrangements for Moses, James, Sarah, and Henri to see some congress actions. Congress has shown that they will support Massachuttes, that they are not New Yorkers, Philadelphians, and so forth. But Americans. Trivia Quotes Writers Written by: Larry B. Williams Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Michael Maliani, Robby London Category:Episodes Category:Liberty's Kids